Demon Collar
by pandasex
Summary: Naruto is now Sasuke's demon sex slave. SasuNaru. Yaoi.


For centuries every demon had a certain collar; unique with every individual. It is said that once a demons collar is removed, the demon is to fulfill any wish that the owner has. In this case, the blonde haired boy would have to bend over backwards for the Uchiha. Once the collar is removed the owner can either put the collar back on the demon or destroy it. In their case, the Uchiha kept the collar on his demon as a symbol of inferiority.

"I don't want to do this, teme." Naruto whined as the Uchiha dragged him by his collar down the hall. "Please. Don't make me do this."

The plea went unanswered. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" shouted Naruto. "I said I don't want to do it!"

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop. A small shiver went down the blondes spine. _Oh fuck. I pissed him off. _Sasuke pulled Naruto inches away from his face before slamming him into the wall face first. _Crack._

The blonde screamed as his face collided with the wall. Blood came running down the front of his face, slowly creating a small pool of crimson around his feet. Tears gradually started falling from the blondes eyes. _It hurts_, he thought. The Uchiha positioned himself behind him.

"P-please, teme," Naruto sobbed, barely able to speak. "N-not h-here."

Sasuke smirked. Narutos helplessness and pleading aroused him. "No, dobe. I'll wait until we get home." He licked the blondes ear, making him cringe. "I… am going to tear you apart."

The Uchiha pushed off of Naruto and told him to stop crying. Naruto obeyed and proceeded to wipe his tears and smearing the blood. Sasuke put his hand in his pockets and smiled at him. "Come, dobe."

Naruto followed. _ Why does he always do this? _He thought as he trailed after his owner. He thought about speaking up again but, quickly realized the consequences of doing such a thing.

After a while they came to a pair of French style doors. They walked in to find the room completely empty, except for a small Shogi board and a couple of pieces off to the side. A slight grin went across Naruto's face. _Does this mean I don't have to do it? _Sasuke exhaled and closed his eyes. "Well now, dobe." He smiled and opened his eyes. "I guess you're off the hook for now."

He turned back to look at the blonde. "You'll just have to work overtime tonight."

Naruto's grin washed away as the Uchiha stared at him with crimson eyes. The blond thought for a second. _Fuck the laws of Hell._

"I'm not going to do it!" shouted Naruto "I'm sick of you making me your little sex slave for all of your friends! Your wish was to fuck me whenever you wanted. And you do, every fucking night! I'm not going to sleep with them anymore. You're the one who took of my damn collar!"

Naruto paused for a moment, awaiting a response from the Uchiha. Perhaps another slam in the wall or pulling his demon tail. But, this was not what he'd expected.

Sasuke, blankly looked at his dobe before letting out an unhealthy laugh. The fox tilted his head slightly in confusion; a little startled by it.

"Oh, my little, dobe." Sasuke said, walking toward the demon. He placed his warm tongue on his forehead, licking the dried blood and then placing a kiss on him. Naruto was stunned. He'd never seen this side of Sasuke. It was warm and.._loving_.

Again, another shove throwing Naruto into the shower. Freezing cold water covered him. Naruto whimpered as it hit his naked body. Sasuke stepped in the shower fully clothed. He forced the blond against the cold tiles and kept him there. Seeing his lover trembling, the Uchiha put his hands on the demons face, tracing the outline of his jaw. "You're so beautiful, dobe."

Sasuke pressed his lips against the blondes, running his tongue against his lips begging to enter. Naruto, teary eyed, parted his lips. Sasuke explored the damp cavern, getting to know every detail. He slid his hands down the fox's sides grabbing his butt. Naruto, accustomed to this kind of treatment let him have his way. He slowly moved his hands around his owners neck. Usually, he'd fight back but, this time was different. Sasuke put both behind Naruto's knees and wrapping his legs around him. Sasuke could feel himself growing hard, wanting to be inside of his dobe. The fox pulled away from their passionate kiss needing to catch his breath. Panting, Sasuke attacked his face again. Naruto furrowed his brow not able to breathe but, the kiss was too good. Sasuke moved his fingers in between Naruto's cheeks, running them across his puckered entrance. Naruto let out a small moan, arousing Sasuke. He stuck one finger into his hole feeling his insides. Naruto cringed a little arching his back; holding on tighter to Sasuke. He stuck another finger in spreading him out further. Preparing him for what was to come. Sasuke could feel Naruto's member harden on his toned stomach, arousing Sasuke even more. Sasuke broke their kiss and started nipping at the demon's neck. Pre-cum came flowing of his dobe, mixing in with the water on stomach. Sasuke wrapped his long, pale fingers around his boner and started pumping. The fox moaned loudly as Sasuke ran his thumb around the slit keeping him from coming. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"T-Teme! P-please…" he said into his shoulder. "P-please…let me come."

Sasuke smirked. "No. You'll come when I say you can." He said into his ear. Naruto whined, wiggling under his lover. Sasuke brought his thumb off of his dobe's cock letting the thick, white liquid flow out of him. He let out a moan sending Sasuke over the edge. He needed to be inside of Naruto. He released his member letting him cum on his stomach as he reached behind him and put his fingers back inside Naruto. The demon flinched as he was entered again. Sasuke stretched Naruto as much as he could before entering him. It sent a rush of lust into Naruto's body, making him gasp. He thrust deeper and deeper driving his member inside of his lover.

"Te-Teme! Ahh!" the fox cried into his ear. He dug his long, dark nails into his back. Sasuke grunted into Naruto's shoulder, but he kept thrusting. His nails dug in deeper, causing Ssuke to bite down on his shoulder drawing blood.

"Ahh!" the demon moaned sending a rush of pain as well as pleasure throughout his body. Sasuke licked up the blood he'd drawn. He pulled out slowly before aggressively shoving back into him. Naruto started bucking under his lover. He dug is nails harder into Sasuke drawing blood, that was quickly washed away by the water that neither of them noticed.

"Ahhhh! S-Sasuke!" Naruto panted. He could feel his body growing weak. "P-Please..s-s-stop."

Sasuke ignored the plea and kept thrusting. He was on the brink of exploding. The fox started bouncing under him. He couldn't take this amazing ecstasy. Naruto came for the second time that night. "Ahhh ha!"

With one final grind into Naruto, the Uchiha drained his seed into his dobe. Naruto screamed wildly into Sasuke's ear. His body went numb in Sasuke's arms. He put on hand on the tiles beside Naruto to keep them both up. They panted like mad. Naruto gathered up the little strength he had left and brought Sasuke face to his and looked deep into his eyes. Naruto looked at his teme, piercing his soul. He pressed his lips against the panting mouth and slipped his tongue inside weakly searching his insides.

Out of all the times they'd fucked, Naruto thought, this was the first time he'd actually felt something for his owner. "I love you, teme" he said weakly, breaking their kiss.

Sasuke smiled at him, "I love you, too."


End file.
